In general, when the illuminance of the surroundings is low while driving, a vehicle is equipped with a lamp device to reliably secure the field of vision of the driver or alert other vehicles of the driven state of the vehicle.
A lamp device for a vehicle includes a headlamp installed at the front of the vehicle, and a rear lamp installed at the rear of the vehicle. The headlamp is a lamp that emits light to illuminate the front when driving at night. The rear lamp includes a brake light that lights up when the driver presses the brake, and a turn signal light that indicates the direction in which the vehicle will travel.
While various light sources are being used as light sources of lamp devices for vehicles, the LED light source has recently begun to see wide use because of the low power consumption and the good light efficiency thereof.
In general, the performance of a lamp device for a vehicle is determined on the basis of whether the light efficiency is high or low, and related art lamp devices have the problem of reduced light efficiency due to limitations in the use of a reflective mirror at a lower end by means of a shield plate.